<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend's Choice by Miranda_tries_their_best</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467341">A Friend's Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best'>Miranda_tries_their_best</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digging Graves Without Filling Them [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Voice that talks to Virgil, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, But i'm weirdly proud of it, Hallucinations, It's kinda dark you guys, Near Death, Vampire Turning, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil finds himself floating in an ocean of darkness and finds himself accepting a gift that wasn't offered to him.</p><p>The story of Virgil's turning, slight spoilers if you haven't read the main story but could probably be read alone, maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digging Graves Without Filling Them [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil floats in an ocean.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The waters are dark to reflect the endless black sky above him, no stars, no moon, no light, yet he can still see everything around him as gentle waves rock him back and forth, the cold liquid surrounding him gives him with a sense of apathy but it's almost peaceful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Just rest.) The ocean tells him. (You don't need to be here, go to sleep and let go.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil almost listens to the silent whispers of the waters, he feels his pulse slowing down as he breathes out and shuts his eyes. He doesn't remember where he was before he came here but it doesn't feel like it matters, he should just give in and rest as it told him to.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But of course, Virgil wouldn't be himself without his suspicion.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This isn't right." He thinks, he doesn't speak but he can still hear his voice echoing around him. "I'm leaving something behind." Is he? He honestly can't remember what might be so important but the statement feels true.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Anything you need will be with you in time.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil forces his heavy eyes open again and for just a moment he thinks he sees streetlights but it's gone before he opens his eyes all the way, he's only met with an empty sky and cold waters. "I can't go." His heart rate picks up, pounding in his chest as fear starts to kick in. He can't move, stuck floating as a chill sinks deep into his bones. "I need to stay." He's dying, whatever the ocean is wants him to die but he can't die yet, he has something he needs to find.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(I only want you at peace.) It tells him but  Virgil ignores it and struggles to flip over on his side. He continues to float on top of the water despite pushing himself to his hands and knees, his body is heavy and cold but he forces himself up out of sheer will to escape.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's a horrible pain in his throat, he raises a shaky hand to his neck and nearly collapses with a sharp frozen pain that lights up his nerves as his fingers touch the torn out flesh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Reject my gift, child, you were not meant to have it. Be at peace.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Blood pours from the open wound, black and thick liquid that drips into the waters he was laying in. "I don't want to die." The only noise that comes from his throat is a gurgle as he tastes copper on his tongue but his voice still rings through the air, continuing on the conversation without him. "Let me live, I can still save him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(You will suffer more by his hands.) The ocean tells him and Virgil knows it's the truth. (Whether he means to hurt you or not, he will still hurt you.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I love him." His voice sounds more desperate. "I need to save him." Virgil doesn't know what that means, he doesn't know who he needs to save or what from but he finds the strength in his arms to push himself to his feet and look around the abyssal ocean for anything.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(You will regret it.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil finally spots a light in the distance, a beacon in the dark. He immediately takes a step towards it, his legs heavy and protesting but he pushes forward as the water trembles with each step he takes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(You will suffer.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It gets easier to move the closer he gets and soon he's sprinting over the water until he can make out the light, the figure of a person who's walking away from him. His throat doesn't hurt anymore, he feels the flesh mending together painlessly until he can growl out a name he knows but can't remember.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(It's too late to turn back, I hope your path is clear.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Janus." He all but growls out as the figure doesn't even bother to turn to face him. "<b>Don't walk away from me.</b>" The ocean's voice mixes with his own as he speaks and the being of light stops in it's tracks. Virgil stalks forward and reaches out, his fingers barely brush the arm of the being and suddenly he has them in his grasp.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil is blinded, all his can see is white before he feels his teeth sink into something warm and his mouth is filled with the taste of something indescribable. The cold water that chilled him to the bones evaporates as warmth feels him, he closes his eyes and no longer hears the ocean or it's waters and feels himself relaxing as a new life is breathed into him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's not until a heavy weight slump against him that Virgil realizes what he's done.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The smell of lemons and copper burn his nose as he detaches himself from his friend's neck, blood leaking lazily from the mark on his neck.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Janus?" Virgil numbly says his name only to be met with silence. Virgil is entirely holding up Janus's weight, limb in his arms, and unconscious.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil doesn't know what happened, his memories are hazy at best.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wild purple eyes, sharp teeth, a knife cuts but does nothing to stop the beast the bites into his throat, cold cement, an ocean he wasn't supposed to be in, the figure, a warmth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil flicks his tongue over his teeth, he finds that elongated fangs replacing his canines and the taste of that liquid warmth still lingers on his tongue. It takes him a moment to process that its blood, Janus's blood.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Janus's heartbeat is a pulsing rhythm, steady but slow. Virgil should be scared, should be terrified of what he's done but there's a cold numbness in his chest as he picks Janus up, the man feeling as light as a feather and looking so small in his arms. He isn't worried about the man who had once been his best friend, he knows he'll love, something inside Virgil tells him that despite all the blood he took that Janus would survive without issue.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It doesn't hit him until he's in his apartment, Janus set on the couch to rest while Virgil head into the washroom. There's blood staining the entire front of his shirt, sticky and cold against his skin. It doesn't settle until he grabs a towel and glances in the mirror to see glowing purple eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wild purple eyes, sharp teeth, a bite to his neck that rips his flesh open, cold cement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Terror sinks into Virgil's bones, colder than any chill the dark ocean gave him as Virgil realizes what he is, what he's been turned into, what he just did to Janus, what he'll have to continue doing to people to survive.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Virgil's a monster.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently decided that each "type" of vampire experiences something different when turning but each terrible in their own way.</p><p>In the previous oneshot, Roman had a very painful turning that Remus related too because their bloodline gets to feel their blood take over and change them, Remus notes that a lot of his bloodline often wake up feral which is due to the pain driving them kinda mad.</p><p>Virgil here is experiencing a hallucination while making a very important choice. If he hadn't of rejected what the voice of dubious origin told him to do, he still would have turned but his consciousness would have just been gone and he'd just be feral until someone stopped him.</p><p>I'm still figuring out how Logan and Patton will be but tbh it probably won't be as bad as these two, or maybe it will be, I dunno yet,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>